Id wait foreverJust to be your girl
by xCh0kex0nxThisx
Summary: Its a inu & kag fic .. Its how they meet, but in my own way .. warnin lemon in upcoming chapters ! still not all the way done people so dont worry ! It gets all lovey in upcoming chapters as well so once again dont wory ! have fun !


**Disclaimer : **I D0 N0T own Inuyasha, I jus got these ideas out of my head. Nasty scenes & vaule langue. Warned you. No flame.

**Summary :** Inuyasha & kagome fic. This story is about how Kagome & Inuyasha meet, but in my own way.

Chapter 1 - "Dreams"

Kagome! Over here, saved ya a seat! Keisha, Kagomes friend, yelled. Oh, hey whats goin on here? Kagome asked curiously as she sat down next to her friend on the bleechers with the rest of the students. Umm...all students are exsposed to meet up in the cafeteria before we leave DUH! Keisha said. Oh, i see. Kagome said & looked away. Damn girl, whats been goin' on lately with you? Problems at home? Trouble with school? Are you on... "No! kagome yelled in a whisper. Listen, you know those dreams ive been havin lately? Kagome whispers, blocking out the teacher speaking to the students. Uhh, yeah of course. Keisha said. Well theyve gotten worse...& its really starting to freak me out a bit keish...thats all, okay? kagome said all jumpy. Ohh, Cmon...tell me 'bout these dreams..youve never even actually told me anything 'bout 'em. Keisha said. Okay..well in my dreams..I fall in a dark deep place into this like...new demension or something? But anyways...before she could finish the teacher cut her off..."Kagome, now that i have your attention may i continue? the teacher asked. "Yes sir. Kagome said, & her & Keisha stayed quiet throught the rest of the whole session. It finally ended & the students were dismissed. "Man that was so lame, what was the point of that anyways?" Keisha said as her & Kagome were leaving. "I know, talking about car safety.. we practically listen to that speech everyday i can even remember half the words!" Kagome said. "Yeah, hey come get some food with me before we split & go home im starving!" keisha said. "Uhh, well..." Pleeeaaasssseee!" keisha said with puppy dog eyes. Kagome sighs. "I guess". kagome says."Yum that was what i needed!" keisha said holding onto her stomache."yeah" kagome said as she took in the fresh breeze. "Well, im off..ill see you tomorrow at school right?" Keisha says as she walks off. "Oh and dont forget to call me tonght!" Keisha added. "Okay!" Kagome says before Keisha was out of her sight. _I wonder what these dreams are trying to tell me...i know there trying to tell me something i just know it! _Kagome thought to herself as she was walking up the steps to her house. "Kagome, hunny how was your day?" her mom asked as she walked past her to the kitchen."I hope your hungry, Im cooking your favorite!" her mom said smiling as if she accomplished something."Thanks mom" kagome said as she was stomping up the stairs to her room. She pulled out her homework & started to work on it. Then her mom knocked on her door & opened it. "hunny, are you on drugs?" her mom asked worried. "No, jesus mom." Kagome said confused and a little bit mad for her mother even considering that. "Im sorry, i jus wanted to get an honest reaction out of you. "Im not mom okay! Ive just been a little stressed out from all this homework ok thats all." kagome said trying to put on a smile but she could tell it looked fake obviously."Yes...of course!" Her mom said walking off laughing. _I know ive been hard on everyone lately..but i cant help it...can i?... _Kagome fell asleep in her own thoughts. Then she awoke a few hours later. "Man, what! Ive been sleeping for 4 hours ! ugh! Got so much homework to do!" Kagome said aggrivated. "Damn, its so noisy in this house! Cant concintrate! Got get out of here for a while." Kagome said to heself as she was walking downstairs about to open the door until her mom said something. "Kagome, where you going?" Her mom asked concerned. "I cant work on my homework in the house, too nosiy...so im going outside to work on it. Is that okay with you." Kagome asked annoyed. "Of course, & you need that air...just make sure you come in before dark." Her mom said sharp. "Yes mom i know i know." Kagome said as she was walking out the house. _Hmm now where to go...Of course! _Kagome said to herself as she was walking to her backyard & went into the shed & turned on the light. "Okay, this is like it." She said as she sat down on the edge of a whale in the middle of the shed being careful not to fall in as she pulled out her homework. "Okay lets get this done!" she said as she scooted back too far forgeting about the well was wide open, then she fell right in. "AHHHH!" she screamed. _It was glowing, beautiful. Whats happening to me though? This...looks so familiar..._ Kagome stopped her thoughts and was looking around in awe. Then there was a light at the top so she climbed up to it...& she got out & noticed she was somewhere else. "What? Where is this place, its like another world? Better get back its too dark to even see anything here." Kagome said as she jumped back in the well & ended back up to her shed. "Wow that was completely amazing!" Kagome said out loud. "First thing after school, ill be checking that place out!" Kagome said excited as she ran back to her house. "So. got you homework done Kagome?" her mother asked as she herd her comming in. "Yep mom!" Kagome said as she went up to her room. "Great." Her mom said to her self standing by the end of the staircase with a big smile on, seeing her daughter happy, has never made her feel soo much happier. Kagome went straight to bed so the day would go by faster so she could go to school, get out of school, the go into that well!

Chapter 2 - "Beyond The Well"

"KAGOME!" her mom yelled from downstairs, & then Kagome popped right up & looked at her clock, she was 23 minutes late & was surprised her alarm didnt awake her today. "Im up mom!" kagome yelled back as she was finding something to wear. "Okay! take your time hunny your already late, ill just take you to school as soon as your ready." her mom said then walked away to go make her breakfest. "Thanks mom!" Kagome said in relief as she slid off her clothes & went to jump in the shower. After 15 minutes she came out & went to find something cute to wear, she was in a great mood so she picked out a cute little baby blue mini skirt with ruffles at the end & with a cute white top where shows quite a lot of skin .. she looked at the mirror one last time & was pleased with herself so she went downstairs to eat. "My, My, dont you look adorable." Her mom said with a smile. "Thanks mommy." Kagome said throwin a smile back. Kagome sipped up her outmeal & was ready for school so her mom drove her to school, she went to sign in & then went to her class. She was bein eyeballed everywhere, she herd some whistles, this made her smile. _Wow i should start wearing stuff like this, i got asked out 4 times today!_ Kagome thought to herself. Finally school was over, it seemed like it took forever to Kagome, but she was just glad it was over. As Kagome was walkin Keisha caught up with her. "Hey!" keisha said. "Hi...um im kinda in a hury keish okay, so i have to go straight home."Kagome, you forgot to call me...i seem like i dont know you anymore...we never talk, you never call & we never hang out anymore! I mean our homes use to be eachothers second home! We use to be best friend." Keisha said spilling out what she felt. "We use to be a lot of things." Kagome said trying to walk faster, 'cause she really didnt need Keisha to critisize her right now, she had things to do. And it cant take all day. "I miss you Kagome." Keisha said before she ran a different direction from kagome. Kagome finally arrived home, she didnt go in, she went straight to the back, to the shed, & by the well..._well, here i go!_ She jumped in & it did the same thing as last time, she finally got to the top & it was brighter, so she could see everything. _Wow, this place...is quite...beautiful..._Kagome thought as she was walking around, going deeper in the forest. "**WHAM!" **A tree was cut straight in front of Kagome, not allowing her to go further. "AHHH!" Kagome screamed scared it was going to fall right on her but instead it was straight in front of her. "Who are you stranger!" A villiger asked with more villigers behin him, all with spears. Kagome got up, brushed her knees off and said. "Geez, you almost killed me!" Kagome screamed at them. "And I am Kagome...Who are you!" Kagome said looking sharp at all them. "I see she is no harm to us." The villiger said to the rest of his people. "We are sorry, come..to our village, you have some cuts..well fix them right up!" The villiger said. "Uhh...Okay..." Kagome said as she followed them .. she was goin to go run back to the well right away..but she wanted to know more about this place. As they entered more villiger came around her with spears. "Its Okay, shes with us." The main villiger said. As she got her cuts cleaned & something to eat she was wanting to leave 'cause it was getting too late. "Umm, i should go back home..Thanks for everything." Kagome said as she was running off tryin to hurry. "NO! you must not its too dark, wait 'till the morning light!" The villiger said, but Kagome was too far .. Kagome was runnin deeper in the forest not knowing, she was completely lost. _Oh my god, cant find that damn well! This is so scary its too dark can barly see anything! _Kagome thought to herself. "OUCH!" Kagome screamed in pain, she tripped on a big thick branch, & she was now limping. But it was no thick branch...it was a thick snake.. & it rised up to see Kagome. "AHHHHHH!" all kagome can do is scream. As if her wish was granted, somebody came. One hit from the person, the snake vanished. He walked up to Kagome. "Uhh...thanks for saving from that .. that .. snake?" Kagome said, not sure if it was exactly a snake. "pssshhh, that was no snake, it was a demen smart one." He said. "And besides, weak human, whered you come from? Never seen you around here." He said wondering." "Im Kagome, & im not even from this place, im from tokyo i went into this well & it...before she could finish he cut her off. "Yeah yeah whatever, you just keep goin on..." He said annoyed. "Ugh, fine! Hmmph, im leaving BYE!" Kagome said mad.. but then she realized this guy could help her find her way back. "Uhh, wait..im lost." she said with her head down. Inuyasha stuck his nose up in there & said "Pffft...humans like you usually do." Inuyasha said. "What is your name anyways?" Kagome asked curiously. "Inuyasha, the great demon." Inuyasha said puffing out his chest trying to look tough. "Hahaha, give me a break." Kagome said laughing. "Okay enough of this, now will you take me home or not?" Kagome asked seriously. "Fine, chill out." Inuyasha said. "Now where is this "home" of yours anyways?'" he asked. "In the well." kagome said. "what the fuck? Ohh the great dry well eh?" Inuyasha said knowing what she was talkin 'bout. "I guess." Kagome said unsure. "Well im sorry you cant go back home today because of demons garding it at night." Inuyasha said making up a lie trying to convince her to stay. "WHAT! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO BE SO WORRIED & I DONT WANNA STAY HERE ANOTHER FREAKIN MINUTE! Ugh, i have no choice do i then .. where will i stay? where will i sleep? where will i eat?" Kagome asked rambling on. "Damn you, do you ever shut up?" Inuyasha asked in frustration. "Listen, youll just follow me, youll go to my place, i have people there waitin for me, now lets go!." Inuyasha said as he picked up kagome off here limped leg & ran fast back to his place.

Chapter 3 - Secret feeling


End file.
